


Vampire's Kiss

by austraylianfanofgaykids



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The others aren't mentioned :(, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austraylianfanofgaykids/pseuds/austraylianfanofgaykids
Summary: A random vampire!Brian drabble with his human hostage, Jae. I wrote this last year and never published it. There's literally no plot at all. Not beta'd, so excuse the grammatical errors if there are any.





	Vampire's Kiss

The rough sound of boots rubbing against the dew ladened grass were getting closer and closer. Younghyun walked up the hill to where the old church was. It’d been abandoned for years, serving only one purpose to him now. There was a statue of an angel that stood before the entrance, hands clasped in prayer as vegetation and vines grew at the base and slowly ascended the cracked stone. A large cross stood above Younghyun on the white towering eaves, the same shape as the black piercing dangling from his ear.

He opened the door, the tattered red carpet glowed in the dismal building. On the opposite end of the church, his hostage was awaiting him. Jae's hands and feet were bound to a chair, blindfolded, and his mouth entangled with cloth. His image was still pristine, even after the fight he’d put up with Younghyun. In the faint sunlight that shone from the broken stained glass windows, Jae’s golden hair shimmered like wheat fields. Splotches of dark purple and red were visible on his pale, white skin.

“How beautiful,” Younghyun whispered to himself.

Perhaps Jae heard him, or instinctively felt that someone was approaching, and began to struggle. The old chair could not withstand Jae’s attempts to free himself from his restraints and he fell to the floor, hard.

"Don’t hurt yourself, Jae." Brian lifted the chair upright as Jae continued to thrash erratically.

He carefully released the cloth from Jae's mouth.

"What do you want with me?" The older tried his best to resist, pulling back from Younghyun’s touch.

"What do you think?"

After releasing the cloth, he reached out and touched Jae's soft blond hair, "Jae, you are so beautiful in pain."

His fingertips caressed Jae's chin. Shivers went down his spine as Younghyun continued. "This church, it is very sacred to my clan. For centuries, it has been rebuilt and burned down again and again. Since then, we've abandoned it, but I have come here once again for your eyes to behold the very place where my mother and father have been married. The church, the cross, and the most important; you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Jae didn't have the strength to talk.

"What do I want to do?” He asked, smirking, “I will be with you forever in the will of God! To have our souls come together as one and live on until the end of time at each other’s sides!"

Younghyun grabbed Jae's chin, their faces within inches of each other, "From the first time I saw you, I was fascinated by everything about you. Your voice, fingers, smell, no, more correctly, your presence. How enchanting your voice would sound when you said my name. I was infatuated at your beauty, what a shame you think so lowly of the gifts God has bestowed upon your being! In a past life, you were my one and only, my world and soulmate for eternity; alas, you passed before I could turn you into one of my own. Oh, how I wept in melancholy over your grave, my sweet Jaehyung!"

He moved down to his neck, "You are mine Jae, not even the passage of time can separate us."

Jae tensed up at the ghostly touch of Younghyun's fingertips. Shivers chilled his spine as he felt his warm breath on his skin.

"Get away from me!" Jae squirmed within Younghyun’s grasp, trying in vain to make him stop.

The younger took Jae in his arms. "It won't hurt, baby. I promise."

He sunk his fangs into Jae's milky white neck, the elder screamed in pain and fell limp.

Younghyun reached out and grazed his fingertips over the bite, the deep dents still oozing out crimson liquid that dribbled down his chest. He touched Jae's hair, hugging his cold body, "Don't be afraid, I will always be by your side. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and add on to this if I choose to, but we'll see...


End file.
